Pillow Talk
by highlander2973
Summary: Beast Boy wakes from a dream. Terra wants to know what it's about but BB doesn't want her to know. Will he tell her?


Terra stared intently at the boy lying next to her in bed. She had always heard of REM sleep, but had never seen it. He was dreaming. And from the looks of things it was a very, very good dream. His breath was labored...and he was letting soft moans escape from his lips. But the most telling evidence that Beast Boy was having a great time...wherever in dreamland he was...was shown down below. This prompted the blonde haired beauty to giggle, which to her detriment was a little too loud on this quiet night.  
An instant later Beast Boy's eyes snapped open. Terra let out a silent shriek and quickly turned her back away and pretended to be asleep. Beast Boy, in a groggy state, sat up...rubbed his head and sighed deeply...

"Figures..." he said. 

As he got his bearings, he remembered that he was in Terra's room. He was hoping that the dream he just had wasn't going to force him to make a discreet retreat from her room. Beast Boy lifted the covers slightly to inspect for any 'damage' he may have caused. Then he sighed in relief...

"...thank goodness." he said quietly.

But it was at that point that Terra couldn't contain herself any longer. A snickering laughter forced its way through pursed lips that she was trying desperately to keep sealed.

"Oh...you're awake? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said...finally turning back over to face him. It was three in the morning and though it was dark, the two could still make out the silouettes of each other by the moonlight leaking into her window.

"You were dreaming?"

"Oh...um...uh...yeah..." he said, hoping that she wouldn't ask him-

"What about?"

"Um...nothing." he said. "It was nothing. Just one of those weird dreams you have when nothing makes any sense."

He was lying. She knew it. She could always tell when he was lying. But if he didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't going to force him to.

Wait a minute...yeah she was...

"Well maybe you should lay off the potato chips right before bed," she said as she turned back over towards the window and closed her eyes.

"Or maybe...you should eat two bags..."

Beast Boy turned towards his girlfriend. She said that with a little bit too much confidence...

"You know, don't you?"

"Yep..."

Terra turned back over and propped her head up with her hand.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to be embarrassed. We can't help what we dream about. It's perfectly normal."

"Yeah I know," he said lying back down and turning over to face her. "...but it's still kinda embarrassing. How did you know I was dreaming?"

"Well, your eyes were flickin back and forth and you were breathing heavy...at first I thought maybe you were having a nightmare but then-"

"-then what?" Beast Boy said apprehensively.

"Then I realized that you weren't. Because...um..."

"...you were...kinda pitchin' a tent in your boxers."

Terra started giggling and Beast Boy's face turned beet red. He became slightly incensed...

"Well I'm glad I could give you a good laugh at my expense. Good night, Terra." he said as he turned to face the other way.

"Oh, come on Beast Boy. Don't be like that. I'm sorry. Beast Boy..."

Beast Boy turned back over and saw that Terra was being sincere. She took his hand and began stroking his arm, prompting him to pull her up into his arms. The two only slept together from time to time...and weren't doing anything sexual. Neither of them wanted to do or say anything that would jeopardize what they had. Beast Boy never wore anything less than his tank T's and boxers. Terra kept it pretty conservative too...opting for flannel PJ's in cooler weather months. But that was before springtime had arrived...bringing with it warmer temperatures. Now Terra was wearing tank t's and shorts too. Some were Beast Boy's...but she had some of her own too.

She buried her face into his shoulder and let out a deep sigh, wrapping her arms around his waist. They remained silent for another minute before Beast Boy spoke again...

"We were on a deserted beach."

Terra glanced up...

"...you and me?"

"Yeah. We were playing Marco Polo in the water."

"Oooooh...you're kinky."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...go on..."

"Yeah, well. You were looking for me. And each time you said 'marco,' I would pop up out of the water and say 'polo.'"

"Yeah, I know how the game is played, Beast Boy."

"Well, you weren't having much luck finding me...because I just rule at that game..."

"You were probably cheating..."

"I don't cheat..."

"Yes, you do."

"Well anyway, each time I would get just a little bit closer to you. And then you called 'marco' one last time before I just popped up out of the water and grabbed you up into my arms...then I just said..."

"...polo?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmm, that sounds romantic. What was I wearing?"

"...the yellow bikini."

"I figured as much. That one's your favorite isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"...so then what happened?"

"Well, we started kissing. And then out of nowhere this freak wave came in and knocked us over. It washed us up on the beach. When the wave receded...um..."

"Beast Boy?"

"...heh...well...I dunno..."

"Come on Beast Boy, you can't just leave a girl hangin' like that..."

"Well," he said...beginning to blush. "Well...you had...um...lost your top..."

Terra went wide eyed and now she was the one blushing. But she still giggled quietly.

"...what happened next?"

"...well, you were really freaked out about it. But I just told you there wasn't anybody around to see you but me. Then I wrapped one arm around you...and..."

"...and?"

"You started giggling...that's when I woke up."

"...awwwww."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"I'm sorry. I wish I'd known you were dreaming about me..."

"Who else would I be dreaming about?" he said with a smile.

"Oh, I dunno...Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee..."

"Terra?"

"...Jinx, Blackfire, Wondergirl..."

"Terra."

"...Argent, Kole...who knows...maybe you even dream about Kitten."

"Terra! Dude!"

Terra started laughing again...

"You're gonna tell me you've never dreamed about other girls?"

"Well, I mean, yeah...but..."

"...but what?"

Beast Boy smiled again. "You're the only one I dream about now..."

Terra smiled back. "Good answer..."

"Why do you gotta give me such a hard time?"

"Because I love you."

The two were quiet for a few more minutes. Beast Boy then turned back over and closed his eyes. But Terra wasn't quite ready to let it go just yet...

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah..."

"If I hadn't waked you up...what do you think would have happened?"

"I'd still be asleep..." he said matter of factly, keeping his eyes shut.

"I'm talking about in your dream, genius."

"Well...I dunno."

"You don't know?"

Beast Boy was growing frustrated. He didn't like talking about things like this. Not to mention that he was tired. He wanted to get back to sleep.

"Beast Boy...you're with your girl on a deserted beach. You're on top of her and the only two things she's wearing are bikini bottoms and a smile. You don't know what you'd do?"

"Look...can we just drop it?!"

"Fine! Good night, Beast Boy."

Terra turned back towards the window. There was another awkward moment of silence before Beast Boy turned onto his back and let out another sigh of frustration. Then...with every ounce of courage he could muster, he spoke.

"I'd make love to you. Happy now?"

Terra turned back over, snuggled up against her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Well, for me it's hard."

"Why?"

"Because I don't ever wanna say or do something that you would think was...disrespectful. I wanna always be a gentleman when it comes to you."

"You always are, Beast Boy. And I love you for it. But...that doesn't mean we can't talk about stuff like this. You can have it both ways."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Terra."

"It's ok. Look, we're both tired. Maybe we should just get back to sleep."

"Yeah...maybe I can find my way back to that beach," he said with a smile.

"Well if you do see if you can find my top will ya? That's my favorite swimsuit..."

"Very funny."

The two pulled the covers back up and Beast Boy turned back over trying to go back to sleep. He figured that Terra was having a hard time getting comfortable too...because he could feel her doing some twisting and turning of her own. A little too much as he turned back over to see that Terra had disappeard completely under the covers.

"Terra?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything...okay?"

"Totally."

"Um, okay."

Beast Boy turned over yet again and then there was quiet. 

"Beast Boy?"

"Terra, I really wanna go back to sleep..."

"So what did they look like?"

"What did what look like?"

"My boobs..."

"Terra..."

"Well?"

"Geez, Terra...I dunno. They looked like...boobs!"

Beast Boy was now irritated, and had a good mind to get up and go to his own room...until he heard-

"Did they look like...this?"

Beast Boy froze and his eyes snapped wide open. He then slowly turned back towards Terra. She was sitting up in bed...and the room's moonglow revealed that she had ditched her tank top...and he saw his girlfriend's breasts for the first time. Or any girl's for that matter. They were perfect. Round, smooth and firm...with small, light pink nipples perfectly centered. Beast Boy felt his body go numb.

"T..T-Terra? W-what ah..."

"Shhhh."

Terra eased up towards him and kissed him again. Then, without another word...she put her tank top back on, layed back down and turned back over.

Beast Boy finally shook free of his daze, took in a deep breath, and he laid back down. But this time he snuggled up to Terra and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why do you gotta give me such a hard time?" he wispered in her ear.

And a moment later the answer finally came back to him...

"Because I love you..."

And with those words the two finally drifted back to sleep. 


End file.
